


insanity is doing the same thing, over and over again, but expecting different results

by raggirare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakatoshi eats the most, Satori eats the fastest, and Reon and Eita are always prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	insanity is doing the same thing, over and over again, but expecting different results

There’s a certain routine to everything they do. That’s just the high school life.

Every day, week after week, classes are the same repeating drone, with the same subjects day after day, and the constant promise of letting out frustrations at subjects that just don’t click on a volleyball over a net at the end of the day. There’s matches here and there to spice things up, and varying team trips in whatever downtime they can find to simply be teenagers and pretend to forget that there’s so much expected of them.

Lunch time brings its own routine, as well, and ever-predictable motions.

Wakatoshi always eats the most, with a curry bowl for his hayashi rice and a large bowl of ramen (the flavour varies day by day but he has a penchant for shoyu-based tonkotsu ramen) and a side bowl of miso soup. Reon sits beside him with a large bowl of udon and a small side bowl of rice and a large glass of water to keep his throat clean. Eita usually opts for some sort of curry rice or ramen and alternates between water and tea and miso soup depending on the day, and Satori feeds himself with a pile of snack food bought from a conbini on the way to school so he doesn’t have to deal with a tray.

(Hayato is always late, because he’s usually forgotten his phone somewhere, but he usually brings a packed lunch courtesy of his mother.)

Wakatoshi eats the most and Satori eats the fastest, and six years of experience (with Wakatoshi, specifically, and Satori present for the last three) have taught Reon and Eita to be prepared.

The feeling of eyes on them (or, more specifically, on their lunch) are a familiar chill and it always takes the same amount of time every day. It starts with a subtle shift; a tug of their trays in the opposite direction of their friends sitting beside them, and a slight adjustment of how they’re holding their utensils.

Reon gives a warning. 

A tap of his chopsticks against each other and then against his bowl before he lifts it to sip at the soup, and a half-warning glare out of the corner of his eyes in Wakatoshi’s direction as he does so. It’s usually enough to protect his food, but there are days that their ace feels the need to make a move for the other spiker’s rice. Days like those are rare and usually come with much larger problems to be faced with, but they always involve lunches ending with a deep-red rectangular mark emblazoned into the skin on the back of Wakatoshi’s hand, evidence of a sharp smack with the wide ends of Reon’s chopsticks for his trouble.

Eita, however, is not nearly as kind.

There are no warnings. The setter never says a word and never even looks up from his food and simply continues to enjoy it as if there’s not a hungry middle blocker practically drooling on his shoulder. Quick reactions honed over years of volleyball reveal themselves the moment Eita spots movement out of the corner of his eyes and any breath left in Satori’s lungs always escapes in a yelp or a scream that can’t quite materialize fully. It’s only then that Eita looks, eyes a cold glare as they focus on Satori’s face, barely even glancing to the back ends of the chopsticks he’s attempting to push through the flesh and bones of the back of the blocker’s hands. 

On ramen days, at least.

On curry rice days, the days where Eita has something more solid in his meal and opts to use a fork to deal with the fried accompaniment he gets, Wakatoshi and Reon are subjected to watching their teammate fall victim to a mistake that the regular human would learn to avoid after the first time.

Wakatoshi simply raises a brow and Reon continues with finishing his lunch as red blossoms and pools on Satori’s skin, and Eita swaps to a clean fork he had grabbed in preparation so he can continue to eat his fried pork cutlet without the taste of his friend’s blood on his utensil.


End file.
